First kiss
by AmuletAdorable
Summary: A cute little oneshot xox


**Adorable:Heyyyyyyy xox**

**Ikuto:I thought you were working on another story?**

**Adorable:I am this is just a cute little oneshot I thought of**

**Ikuto:Probably sucks**

**Amu:Be nice**

**Adorable:YEAH *mocking tone* 'be nice'**

**Amu:Not helping...**

**Ikuto:So you agree, it will suck**

**Amu:I didn't say th-**

**Adorable:Fine then Ikuto I'll make it Tadamu**

**Amu:*sparkling* You will?! **

**Ikuto:*turns Chibi mode* Go ahead**

**Adorable:Fine I will and all my stories from now on will be Tadamu aswell**

**Ikuto:Great **

**Adorable:And I'll start writing Ikutau**

**Ikuto:*gulps* Awesome**

**Adorable: And they'll be rated M**

**Ikuto:IM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DO ANY OF THAT!**

**Adorable:Apoligy accepted**

**Amu:So no Tadamu? ...**

**Adorable:Nah sorry...**

**Amu:Your awful **

**Adorable:I'm not that bad at least I don't kill him of or make him rape you theres a lot of stories out there that do**

**Amu:Fine**

**Ikuto:AmuletAdorable does not own shugo chara or any of its characters**

**Amu:Remember to R&R actually don't I want to punish her for not writing Tadamu **

**Adorable:*despair***

* * *

Amu POV

'RINGGGGG RINNNNG' Ugh can't my alarm just shut up, I grabbed it and smashed it down on the floor ,problem solved

"RISE RISE RISE AND SHINE COME ON GET TO SCHOOL ON TIME" Ran was chanting her new morning wake up call, it was annoying,

"SHUT UP!" I said being a little harsh I really wasnt a morning person, all three of them silenced, YES PEACE AND QUIET

I rolled out of bed onto the floor hoping the cold wooded boards would wake me up, they didnt . like a zombie I picked myself up and rummaged through my closet to find my uniform. Why can't my mum just put it on the desk instead so I didnt have to ran-sack my wardrobe every morning. I quickly got changed and trudged downstairs and lazily pushed the door open,then it hit me

"HISSSSS" Seriously I can't handle sun I'm such a wimp

Suddenley my three chara's held there stomachs bawling with laughter after a while there was just awkward silence . I was to tired to care so I just started slowly pacing down the street, Miki was the one to break the silence

"May we speak now." She said in a mocking tone only I could pick up.

"Fine" I snapped

"Amu cheer up desu~"Su said beaming

"sheesh" I said under my breath and walked the rest of the way in silence

* * *

Ikuto POV

"Ikuto Nya where are we going nya" Yoru said while chasing his tail

I shrugged I looked around till I realized where we were ; Amu's school ,I looked around and spotted a tuff of pink walking up to some of the guardians. I leapt up the tree they were standing under and listened in to there conversation.

Amu POV

"Hi guys" I smiled

"Hey Amu" Rima noted

"Amu-chi!" Yaya bounced

"What you guys talking about?" I said trying to bring up conversation.

"First kiss" Rima noted simply

I praticlaly froze at the subject. Please don't ask me please don't ask me please dont as-

"So who was your first kiss Amu-chi ?" Yaya beamed

Uh oh how should I play this ummmm

"Well umm"

I mentally slapt myself why did my mouth have to open

"So who?" Rima asked getting a bit suspicious

Ok I can tell them there my friends it's not like anyone else would hear

"I ha- have nev- never k-k-issed any o-ne" I managed to squeak out I must look like such a fool

"Realy?" Rima was starting to irritate me

"Even Yaya's kissed someone" Yaya squealed

"Uh umm yeah well"

"You'll probably kiss someone soon" Rima said trying to tune down my embarrassment but it wasn't helping I mean who would ever kiss me

"Like who?" Jeez why did I open my mouth

"Tadase! Obviously" She yelled a little to loud as people started to look and the new found blush on my face wasn't helping

"Shhhh Be quiet!" I said trying to shut her up

Now I think of it Tadase did try to kiss me last week but I avoided it dang it stupid Amu!

_Flashback_

_ "Amu chan" Tadase said with an adorable blush rising on his cheeks _

_"Hm" I said smiling. we stopped to sit down on a bench_

_"You look very cute." I blushed at his compliment _

_" Thankyou..."_

_Tadase's face was slowly coming closer to mine is he going to kiss m-_

_"Well I've got to go my parents are expecting me home soon" Eh why did I say that Amu I command you to shut up!_

_"Oh I see well... Bye Amu-chan" Nooooo what have I done!_

_I turned around and slowly walked home not caring if I was late or not._

_End of flashback_

"Sorry guys I have to get to class see you later." I said walking of

Tadase please forgive me

* * *

Ikuto POV

I jumped of the branch I was lounging on and landed firmly on the ground. I started walking slowly down the street re-thinking what I had just heard.

"What's wrong nya"

I wasn't in the mood for talking so I just flicked him away

"Owwwww no need to be so grouchy nya!"

I was not going to let kiddy king Take Amu's first kiss any time soon

Amu POV

As soon as the bell rang I walked over to Tadase-kun

" hm Amu-chan" Tadase said as he noticed my presence

"Tadase-kun I was wondering If I could eat lunch with you as Rima's with Nagi and Yaya'swith Kairi?" I asked preying for a yes

"Of course" Tadase beamed

We walked over to an apple tree and sat under it, we got our boxed lunches out

"Nice day isn't It?" I asked brightly smiling

"Yes the suns shining, just like you" I blushed and faced the floor Tadase was so kind

When I brought my head back up Tadase was coming closer my heart started thudding our lips were so close he came a tiny bit close-

"Ouch." I looked up to see Tadase rubbing his head

"Huh what's wrong?" I asked extremely disappointed but I didn't let it show

"The apple... It hit me" I looked to the side of him and saw an apple ... _Seriously _

"I think you should go the nurse." I said forcing a smile on my face

"Are you coming?" He asked I knew it would be to awkward so I thought of an excuse

"Nah she scares me" I said with a faint smile

"Haha ok Amu-chan" He smiled and walked away to the nurses office

"*sigh* I guess fate just doesn't want us to be together." I said slightly frowning

"Yeah fate or you know fruit" Said Miki

"Ha how long have you been there" I asked

"I saw what happened so I came over, and I don't think it's apples that are against you kissing." Miki said smirking

"What do you mean?" (**stupid if anyone's worked out how the apple attacked Tadase well done**)

"Dosnt matter" She said floating of

How did that apple hit him?

* * *

Ikuto POV end of day

Even though I stopped him kissing her I was still grouchy ,What if he tries again tomorrow I have to stop that. I realised I had subconsciously walked to Amu's house maybe it wouldn't hurt to visit her.

Amu POV

I was collapsed on my bed staring up to the ceiling thinking about what happened today when I heard a knock on my balcony door..._Not in the mood_

Suddenly it opened

"You know you shouldnt leave your door open some kind of pervert could get in." I knew that voice anywhere why can't he just leave me alone

"Little to late don't you think?" said while turning to the side but he wasn't chuckling nor smirking he was just staring at me ,this was a new gaze I couldn't tell what he was thinking

"*sigh*" Wait did he just sigh that's weird must be in a mood

"What's wrong?" I said

"Nothing." he stated simply

"Well something's up so what is it?"I said trying again

"Like I said nothing!" He snapped

"Fine have it your way." I said giving up

"Idiot" I heard him mutter under his breath

"What's your problem!" I said getting really annoyed

"You!" He snapped

"What did I do!" I said turning round so I couldn't face him

Suddenley I felt two arms snake around my waist and a head on my shoulder

"Sorry" I felt him breath into my ear, my heart was thundering as all the heat in my body rushed to my face.

"I-ikuto" I felt him turn me around so I was facing him his eyes locked me in place as I was lost in his gaze.

"Wh-what are you do-doi-" I was cut of completely as I felt his lips crash on to mine.

All of my emotion rose as I felt a number of things Angry,Annoyed,Upset...love I was to shocked to push him of or kiss back I was completely stunned finally he pulled back

"Wh-what?" I was still at loss of words

He hugged me tightly and refused to let go.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear

I hugged him back I don't know if it was because I returned the feeling or was to caught up in the moment he pulled back and captivated me with that foreign gaze but I was starting to recognise it ... Love?

Without warning he kissed me but this time I was quick to kiss back, after several seconds we both pulled back gasping for oxygen

"I love you to."

* * *

**Adorable:COMPLETED**

**Amu:It's ok I guess?**

**Ikuto:Did Amu enjoy kissing me?**

**Amu:Shut up!**

**Adorable:R&R :D**


End file.
